Inalcanzable
by Angel Negro 29
Summary: un día lluvioso... una canción triste... una combinación que afecta los sentimientos de los enamorados... continuacion de este songfic
1. Chapter 1

Hoy es uno de esos días en que mi ánimo esta en conjunción con el clima, nubes grises cubriendo el sol, la lluvia por momentos oscurece el día, y de vez en cuando da tregua, me encuentro sentada en una mesa junto a una ventana de la cafetería observando el ir y venir de los carros y la gente, pocos, dado el clima, y mi corazón se entristece, mientras la música de la radio nostálgica cubre la cuota de desánimo a la perfección, todo en mi mente gira en torno a él, él y solo él.

Si, díganme tonta, romántica, patética, eso me lo digo yo muy seguido desde hace tiempo, desde que lo conocí a él… hace dos años

Lo conocí de un modo un tanto extraño, yo hacia uno de mis típicos berrinches, provocados por que me iban a regañar en casa, ¿la razón? Como siempre había sacado baja calificación en matemáticas… 30 puntos… sí, soy una vergüenza, pero eso no fue lo peor, sino que en un arranque de locura tire mi examen en forma de bolita de papel justo a la cabeza de él…

Te siento tan distante y tan cerca a la vez,

Descifrando, tu silencio...

Y entonces me imagino dentro de tu piel,

Pero pierdo, en el intento

Cuando lo vi mi corazón se detuvo dos segundos para después correr acelerado como queriendo salir de mi pecho, la boca se me seco y el aire se fue de mis pulmones, era el ser más hermoso que alguna vez hubiera visto, un chico alto, delgado sin ser flaco pero con la musculatura adecuada, su cabello negro azabache brillando al sol, sus ojos enmarcados por largas pestañas eran de un azul profundo como los zafiros más brillantes, su nariz afilada y sus labios, eran como el pecado mismo, hasta que abrió la boca para burlarse de mí, y solo por un instante la profundidad de su voz me hizo flotar, pero la manera tan acida de burlarse de mi me trajo a la realidad de golpe

Y por más que busco darte amor,

Nunca te fijas en mí,

Si supieras que puedo morir por ti,

Por ti

Si, mis años de experiencia recibiendo ofensas de mi hermano me hicieron reaccionar a la defensiva, y responderle de manera mordaz, y quería golpearlo y besarlo al mismo tiempo ¿eso tenía lógica? Supongo que no. Pero ahí estábamos, entablando nuestra primera conversación/pelea, el inicio de mí tortura diaria…y también… mi paraíso personal

Inalcanzable como estrella,

Tan distante

Un amor que es imposible,

Invisible como el aire,

Eres tan inalcanzable,

Tan sublime como un ángel,

Un amor que es imposible,

Como un fuego que no arde,

Te me has vuelto inalcanzable,

Inalcanzable...

¿Tortura? Claro, desde hace dos años cada que lo veo es para pelear, para entablar una patética interacción de frases agresivas de uno al otro, no nos damos tregua, mis amigas y su amigo ya hasta están acostumbrados, creo que hoy en día es parte del show del día vernos discutir, y cuando no lo tengo frente a mí, despotrico contra él con mis amigas… pero lo cierto es que pelear es lo que menos quiero hacer con él… ¿no les dije que era patética?, quiero que en vez de ofenderme, me diga palabras de amor, que sus fuertes brazos me abracen, que me inunde con su olor, que me acaricie con ternura, y que me bese con devoción… pero eso es tonto, él es inalcanzable y sin embargo solo me siento feliz cerca de él, aunque solo reciba ofensas me siento dichosa y completa

Pervivo en la vereda de tu soledad,

Cuando alguien, te lástima,

Que ganas de decirte que no hay nadie más

Que te amé, sin medida,

Como duele verte suspirar,

Porque no voy a ser feliz,

Si supieras que puedo morir por ti,

Por ti

Hasta donde sé no tiene novia, pero si muchas amigas, y raro seria que no las tuviera, porque es guapo e inteligente, algo serio e introvertido, pero eso aumenta su atractivo ¿o eso creería yo?, pero como quisiera ser yo esa afortunada que ganara su corazón, la que le diera todo el amor que siento por él, la que siempre estaría por el… porque sé que nadie lo podría amar como yo, que con nadie sería feliz, porque ninguna de ella lo merece ni lo aprecia

Inalcanzable como estrella,

Tan distante

Un amor que es imposible,

Invisible como el aire,

Eres tan inalcanzable,

Tan sublime como un ángel,

Un amor que es imposible,

Como un fuego que no arde,

Te me has vuelto inalcanzable,

Inalcanzable...

De entre la nube de pensamientos y sueños que llena mi mente lo veo, fuera de la cafetería, cuanto lleva ahí no sé, se ve divino, con el pelo chorreando, la camisa mojada, marcada a su pecho, se ve tan serio, y me está mirando ¿me está mirando?, pero no es que me mire, sino como me mira, sus ojos brillan de un modo extraño, como si quisiera ver mi alma, como si quisiera decirme algo… y yo, solo lo miro, es extraño, el tan cerca, nos separa solo un muro, una ventana, y sin embargo siento miedo, se ve tan inalcanzable… inalcanzable

Inalcanzable como estrella,

Tan distante

Un amor que es imposible,

Invisible como el aire,

Eres tan inalcanzable,

Tan sublime como un ángel,

Un amor que es imposible,

Como un fuego que no arde,

Te me has vuelto inalcanzable,

Inalcanzable...

Inalcanzable...

Inalcanzable...

Inalcanzable

Sin evitarlo lo miro y sonrío, quizá esté muerta porque su respuesta es una sonrisa, muy hermosa, dedicada solo a mí, De pronto un rayo de luz ilumina mi mente, ¿Qué pasa si me levanto y salgo de la cafetería y me acerco a él? ¿Qué pasa si él entra y se sienta conmigo? No quiero dejar de mirarlo por temor a que el hechizo se rompa, pero tengo que actuar, ¿o no?, aquí la duda, puedo hacer algo… y esperar que los dioses me bendigan o puedo no hacer nada… y que siga siendo… inalcanzable

* * *

><p><strong>Como saben los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi y la canción que me inspiró el Inalcanzable de RBD, que ahorita que la escuchaba, las palabras salieron de mis dedos, para plasmar esta pequeña historia, sí, algo sosa, y tristona, pero asumo que es reflejo del ánimo que me envuelve hoy, espero les haya gustado. Y ustedes ¿qué harían?<strong>

**Besitos**

**Ángel Negro**


	2. Chapter 2

Hoy es un día como cualquiera…salvo por el detalle que el clima esta triste, y no puedo evitar reflejar mi ánimo con el del clima… ¿Por qué?...simple…por ella, todo me recuerda a ella… la risa de los niños jugando en el parque…los exámenes de matemáticas…la cafetería… los chonguitos en el pelo… pero en días como hoy, es cuando más me acuerdo de ella, porque quisiera tenerla conmigo, abrazarla y acurrucarla contra mi pecho y hacerle sentir mi calor, y que ella me llene de besos y me inunde con su dulce olor a rosas…por desgracia no está conmigo…es más apuesto que ella me odia y desprecia, y que tenerme cerca es la peor cosa que le puede suceder…

Inalcanzable como estrella,

Tan distante

Un amor que es imposible,

Invisible como el aire,

Eres tan inalcanzable,

Tan sublime como un ángel,

Un amor que es imposible,

Como un fuego que no arde,

Te me has vuelto inalcanzable,

Inalcanzable...

Cuando veo a los niños jugar y reír la recuerdo porque ella es vida y alegría, su mirada es picara y tierna, siempre que entra a la cafetería es como si el mismo sol iluminara a todos y los llenara de calor, incluso a mí que he sido frio y distante…yo no he sido inmune a su carácter tan alegre y divertido, ella te hace sonreír con solo verla, sus amigas la adoran, sus amigos la quieren, y yo…la amo, pero para todos tiene una sonrisa y una mirada sincera…a mi poco le falta para querer asesinarme, y sí, sé que yo tengo la culpa de eso, pero es tan adorable cuando se enoja y se pone roja de la furia…aunque quisiera verla sonrojada porque le digo palabras de amor, porque la lleno de besos

El día que la conocí fue ver un ángel caer del cielo, uno algo torpe y cabeza de chorlito… pero que no deja de ser hermoso…reprobó un examen de matemáticas que para mí es facilísimo…pero parte de su estilo y forma es ser distraída, despistada…diría que hasta torpe…pero es tan bella, tan tierna y tan dulce, que todo lo compensa… y también sé que es inteligente por el modo en que debate conmigo…aunque desearía que debatiéramos a donde pasar el día juntos, abrazados, o que película ver… la quiero conmigo siempre

En estar pensando en ella no me he dado cuenta que salí de mi departamento, que camine bajo la lluvia hasta llegar a la cafetería…solo al verla dentro, mirando al infinito con su mirada triste y perdida es que me doy cuenta de eso, y quisiera saber porque esta así de triste…tengo poca experiencia con las chicas, pero sé que esa mirada es por un chico…quien es ese que ha logrado conquistar tu corazón…quisiera arrancarle la cabeza, no solo por haber logrado lo que yo sé que es inalcanzable para mí, sino que también quiero matarlo porque te está haciendo sufrir, y eso no lo soporto, ver tus lindos ojos velados por la tristeza me hace infeliz

Inalcanzable como estrella,

Tan distante

Un amor que es imposible,

Invisible como el aire,

Eres tan inalcanzable,

Tan sublime como un ángel,

Un amor que es imposible,

Como un fuego que no arde,

Te me has vuelto inalcanzable,

Inalcanzable...

De pronto me miras como si un imán anclara nuestros ojos, de pronto veo un brillo extraño…mágico…sublime, y me hace suspirar, y me hace querer entrar y llenarte de besos…pero también me hace desear alejarme de ti, porque no soportaría saberte de otro, y que para mí siempre serás inalcanzable

Inalcanzable como estrella,

Tan distante

Un amor que es imposible,

Invisible como el aire,

Eres tan inalcanzable,

Tan sublime como un ángel,

Un amor que es imposible,

Como un fuego que no arde,

Te me has vuelto inalcanzable,

Inalcanzable...

Me sigues mirando, y ya no sé, pero me siento en el cielo, tus ojos brillan, llenos de amor, y sí, sé que me estas mirando a mí, solo a mí…te levantas y sales de la cafetería…no dejas de mirarme y una tímida sonrisa asoma tus labios, te colocas frente a mí y me miras con intensidad

-Darien – dices suavemente y yo suspiro – estas todo mojado – señala lo obvio pero hablando dulcemente

-yo… - no sé qué decir

-te puedes…enfermar – se preocupa por mí y mi corazón se hincha de emoción

-Serena…yo – te veo tensa - ¿tienes frio? – le pregunto y me acerco dos pasos a ti

-no…no tengo frio…es solo que… no me dijiste cabeza de chorlito – sonríes un poco

Yo solo sonrío ampliamente – Serena… - repito tu nombre saboreando cada palabra y tu sonríes más – sabes… - me acerco a ti y te acaricio la mejilla, tú cierras los ojos – te amo – susurro – tu abres los ojos impresionada

-estas…esto es…una broma – sonríes nerviosa, y miras a todos lados – estas…jugando… - tratas de alejarte de mí

-no – te sostengo de los brazos para que no te vayas – no es broma Serena, ni juego contigo…yo… yo te amo – digo fuerte y claro…mi corazón se me va a salir del pecho, pero siento que es lo correcto… - sé que no me crees…y que no sientes lo mismo pero yo…

-te amo – escucho que susurras lo que hace que me calle, te miro atentamente interrogándote – te amo – repites…rodeas mi cintura con tus brazos, te pegas a mi pecho y me siento completo, me siento vivo y feliz

Te beso con todo mi amor y tu correspondes…la lluvia cae de nuevo, pero nada mi importa porque sé que tú…mi amor inalcanzable estas aquí conmigo…y ya no eres inalcanzable

**Bueno aquí la versión de Darien de la misma canción…no quise ponerla toda para no hacerlo repetitivo, espero les haya gustado, y es que igual que ese dia el clima me inspiro a terminarla**

**Gracias por sus rw, y espero les haya gustado**

**Besitos**

**Ángel Negro**


End file.
